


"I don't think anyone's coming"

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Lost, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dan Howell Needs A Hug, Dan and Phil are survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, Dan and Phil in LOST, M/M, Oceanic Flight 815, Phan LOST AU, Phil Lester Needs a Hug, Plane Crash, mystery friggen Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Dan and Phil in LOST.Dan and Phil have just been in a plane crash, and Dan doubts that rescue is coming.





	"I don't think anyone's coming"

**Author's Note:**

> So... just a little Phan one-shot where Dan and Phil are survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. So, a Phan LOST AU one-shot.
> 
> Just because I love LOST, and Dan and Phil are my two favorite idiots.
> 
> Honestly, I'm only doing a one-shot, because let's be honest. Dan and Phil probably won't last very long on the Island. They'd probably die by falling off a cliff, or get eaten by a fucking polar bear or a wild boar. Or ol' Smokey will get to them.
> 
> One day I may write a full chaptered fic of Dan and Phil in LOST, but for now, it's just a one-shot.
> 
> _also posted in my one-shots book over on my Wattpad, @-hawkwing_

“Yeah, I think it’s going to be fine, Phil.” The doctor, Jack Shephard says, as he examines Phil’s arm. “It’s broken, but it’ll heal.”

“Thank you.” Phil nods, getting up off the sand with some help from Jack after he’s had his arm looked over and bandaged up..

He has to consider himself lucky that that’s the only thing broken. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, the only injury he sustained is a broken arm. And well, a pair of broken glasses.

Although, he didn’t _actually_ break his arm in the plane crash. He had stupidly managed to break it while falling out of a tree while out collecting fruit for the group. He should’ve known that it wasn’t a good idea for him to volunteer to go look for fruit out in the jungle… or at least for him to climb up a tree to get fruit….

He’s lucky to be alive right now, and he’s glad that Dan is just as alive as he is. And he’s glad that Dan had gotten away with only a few cuts and bruises and a sprained ankle.

He’s just glad that they’ve both made it out alive.

“You’re welcome.” Jack nods, before he’s looking off down the beach. “How’s your friend holding up?”

Phil looks over towards where Jack is looking. Where Dan is sat out on the sand looking out across the water.

“Dan? I think he’s going to be okay.” He says.

Truthfully, he’s not sure how Dan is or if he’s going to be okay. He’s barely said a word since the crash. Though while it’s fairly normal for Dan to not say anything a lot of the time, this is different. The plane had crashed almost five days ago now, and Dan’s not said a word since, and that’s not normal for him.

“Alright.” Jack nods. “Well, if you need anything, just let me know.” He says. “And try not to put too much pressure on your arm.”

Phil looks down at his bandaged arm in the makeshift sling and splint, before nodding. He’ll be sure to make sure to do that.

He goes over to Dan once he’s done getting his arm checked over by Jack, and sits down next to him. Though, he finds himself surprised to find that Dan is smoking. Dan’s never smoked, and he has no idea where Dan had managed to find cigarettes and a lighter.

Although, he supposes Dan could’ve got them from that guy, Sawyer. Though he doubts that Sawyer would give away any of his stuff.

“Dan... are you smoking?” Phil asks.

The only reply he gets, is a nod from Dan as he blows out a cloud of smoke.

Phil frowns. “Where did you even find cigarettes?”

All he gets, is Dan pointing over towards the fuselage.

Phil supposes that makes sense, but he would’ve thought that Sawyer would’ve found all the cigarettes and lighters in there, but he guesses that he must’ve missed a couple.

Though he doesn’t like that Dan’s suddenly taken up smoking….

“Dan, I don-” He starts, but Dan cuts him off, finally speaking for the first time since the crash.

“I don’t give a fuck, Phil.” He says, not even turning to look at Phil, just pulls his knees up to his chest more and looks out across the water. “Our fucking plane crashed. Let me take up smoking. It may taste disgusting, but it’s keeping me calm.”

Phil sighs, but doesn’t say anything at that. He supposes if it’s keeping him calm, then he’ll let it slide. He just hopes that once they’re rescued that he’ll stop.

Now there’s something that Phil’s decided to ignore. The plane had crashed five days ago now, and there’s no sign of rescue. Rescue should’ve came by now, but there’s been no signs of rescue.

On the second day on this island, a group had gone out into the jungle to find the cockpit, and had come back with a transceiver, but it was broken. One of the other survivors, Sayid, had fixed it and gotten it working again, but he wasn’t able to send out a distress call. So another group had gone out into the jungle to try and send out a distress call from higher ground.

He’s not sure what happened out there, but when they came back, they said they weren’t able to send anything out. They didn’t exactly say why, and Phil finds himself worried about why that is.

Somehow, he feels that there’s something that they’re not telling the rest of the survivors.

“I don’t think anyone’s coming.” Dan suddenly says, catching Phil by surprise.

“What?” He asks.

“Rescue.” Dan says. “I don’t think it’s coming, Phil.”

Dan looks over at him, frowning a little as he sees Phil’s broken arm. “What the fuck did you do to your arm?”

Phil looks down at his arm, before looking back at Dan. “I broke it. Fell out of a tree while out collecting fruit.”

Dan sighs. “Of course you did….”

Of course that’s what happened. Phil is too clumsy and shouldn’t have gone up into a tree in the first place.

“Anyway.” Dan shakes his head. “I don’t think rescue is coming.” He says, taking a drag of his cigarette, blowing out a cloud of smoke. “I think something happened when that group went out into the jungle to try and send out a distress call on the transceiver from higher ground.”

So Dan thinks the same thing as he does…. Phil finds himself glad about that. He finds himself glad that Dan believes that there’s something that group isn’t telling the rest of them too.

But just what it may be, they’re not sure.

“I’m thinking the same thing.” Phil admits, glancing over towards where Jack and that woman, Kate, are standing talking about something with that guy, Sayid. “Whatever happened though, I don’t think they’d tell us.”

Something had definitely happened out there. Why else would they not have been able to send out a distress call?

“Course they won’t tell us.” Dan huffs, putting his cigarette out on the sand next to him, before leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder. “They wouldn’t want to cause a panic.”

Phil nods, knowing that to be the most likely case. For them to not tell any of the others what happened out there in order to not cause a panic. If everyone begins to believe that rescue isn’t coming, then that’ll for sure cause panic.

Wrapping his good arm around Dan, Phil pulls him in closer, and rests his head on top of Dan’s head. He never wans to let him go. Whatever happens, he doesn’t want to lose Dan.

“Well, whatever happens, we’ve got each other.” He says, closing his eyes.

He’s so fucking thankful that the love of his life is still alive and here with him right now. He’s not sure what he’d do if Dan had died in the crash.

“Promise me you won’t fall off a cliff and die?” Dan asks, knowing how clumsy Phil is, and that’s likely what will happen if he’s not careful. And he doesn’t want to lose him. He doesn't want to loose Phil. “I don’t want to lose you.” He chokes. “I don’t think I’d be able to cope without you here with me.”

“I won’t leave you.” Phil says. “I’m here, and I’m not leaving you.”

He moves around a little and looks down at Dan as he hears him starting to cry. He can feel his own tears threatening to spill, but he ignores them as he holds Dan closer to him as much as he can with only one arm, and tries to comfort him. Repeating over and over again that he’s here and that he’s not going to leave him.

They’re both here and alive stuck on some remote island along with the other survivors from Oceanic Flight 815, and whatever happens next, they’re just glad that they still have each other.


End file.
